


[Collection] Shouichi Scenes from "But First, a Mist"

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: But First a Mist & Side Fics [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Primary Flame(s), Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Deus Ex Machina - Ten Year Bazooka, Flame Active Character(s), M/M, Male Pregnancy, POV Irie Shouichi, Porn With Plot, Porn With Worldbuilding, Present Irie Shouichi, Relationship Tags Added After Relevant Scene, Ten Years Later Character(s), Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: An entirely indulgent side story forBut First, a Mist, featuring Shouichi's side of what happens when the Ten Year Bazooka kicks in, and his side of various 'sparky' incidents ...





	[Collection] Shouichi Scenes from "But First, a Mist"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But First, a Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881084) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



The problem with trying to dodge the Bazooka was the damn thing's rounds seemed to home in on the nearest viable target, and the brat pulled it out at the drop of a hat. And because Tsuna was trying to be a responsible 'senior' Sky the little Bovino still spent a lot of time around them; he was Flame Active, had apparently been born that way and had all the self control of a five year old, which meant he needed a Sky or another Lightning or even a competent Mist to undo his idiocy, and was close to too strong for his minder to keep safe.

At least Lambo had _listened_ to the warning about there being two Cloudy types in the household, and therefore stayed downstairs in the designated ‘public’ rooms. He was relieved because the idea of the Bovino in _his_ laboratory made him snarl. He snorted; that was probably a research project for Hayato-kun; whether regular ‘injections’ of a Flame type could induce a weak secondary or tertiary of that type. He certainly hadn’t been this Cloudy in nature before the addition of a second Cloud to the Court.

Not that the Bovino obeying the injunction to stay in the ‘public’ spaces had helped; he’d walked in on Takeshi’s attempt to teach the toddler something to do with his Flames - they shared both their Primary and in the Bovino’s case a Secondary that matched Takeshi’s tertiary - but something had frustrated the toddler resulting in the Bazooka being pulled out of his hair and fired. The round hit him and he was not amused to be dragged to the future; the fact that the exchange of the two of them had taken long enough for him to _think_ all of this was interesting and ridiculous, and made his Flames rise in a fashion that he’d learnt to recognise as the onset of a ‘spark’ session.

"Oh I _have_ been good." The voice sends a splash of cold water down his spine. The pink smoke hadn't cleared yet, but he’s had nightmares of that voice, of what he'd done - would do - under its influence. He flared his Flames, tried to make them burn the Sky under him; needed to get away, get to Tsu-kun before the albino Sky’s Flames drag him down and into the insanity that he’s seen in his Dreams. But his Flames refused to burn the man beneath him. "Sho-chan, Sho-chan, Sho-chan. That wasn't nice at all." Their positions were flipped by the Sky, and he found himself being pressed into the daybed; lips, marshmallow sweet, slanted across his, tongue seeking access. Lower body - cock aroused and hard and pressing into his thigh - positioned to stop him squirming away. Five minutes. He just had to hold on for five minutes, and then he’d be back with Tsu-kun, and he could get his Sky to burn out any ‘infection’.

"Gao!" The noise cut through his panic; he twisted his head away from his insane would be Sky to see what the source was, and the man licked his throat in retaliation. It came from a little lion cub which felt so strongly of Tsuna's Sky Flames that it startled him, and had Lambo actually hit him with the damn Bazooka, or was this a dream, too? But the albino Sky was his own age in those dreams, not a man like he was right now, and he was confused. There was a leopard cub sitting with the lion cub in the door way too, ears and eyes dancing with Hayato’s Flames, a mesmerising flicker between Storm and Cloud, and it hissed, and his insane would be Sky backed off slightly, though he still caged him. " _Gao_."

"Natsu, leave Bya-kun alone; he bribed Sho-chan into spending some time with him." The voice sounded like his own, but older, deeper, and he remembered what Tsuna had said about the future he’d visited.

"GAO!" Sky Flames flared to life in a mane like fashion, and footsteps hurried towards the room he was pinned to the day bed in.

Irie-kun - that was what a red faced Tsu-kun had said his long-standing doppelgänger was called - stood in the doorway, a pink haired baby perched on his hip. The older version of himself eyed the scene, and his voice sounded disappointed - but not in him, he could tell. "Bya-kun, we were _terrified_ of you at fourteen. All we knew of you was what we saw in the Perfect World nightmares. What _were_ you thinking? Scratch that, you _weren’t_ thinking _were_ you; which is the same reason we ended up with our daughter, ahead of schedule." The doppelgänger kissed the baby’s nose affectionately. “Speaking of whom, I probably should go and find Hayato-kun and see if his milk has let down again, rather than give her her bottle; she doesn’t like her formula much. Oh, and Sho-chan? We have an agreement with Tsu-kun and Bya-kun; he's ours, but he only gets to top anyone with _explicit_ permission, and he's used his free-pass for this month up to participate in the fulfillment of Xanxus's contract, so don’t be afraid to swat him."

Irie-kun laughed softly at the way his eyes were flicking back and forth between the baby on his hip and the two cubs at his feet. "Figuring out how to carry a baby safely to term is a way off still for you. _But_ if you get hold of Lorenzini's papers, Sho-chan, these two are your proof there is a solution to the technical issues he faced; and Hayato-kun will get _very_ sparky helping out with that project. Now. I have a Hayato to hunt, and you have a very naughty Sky to interrogate in the minute or so you have left."

The doppelgänger vanished and he could _feel_ the spark curling in his Flames try to rise again, but he wanted to wait until he was home, in _his_ lab, before he engaged with it. and shoved it down in favour of examining the Sky that had haunted him for the past four years. "A Perfect World?"

"An alternate version of me was remarkably unstable, and his version of you didn't have a Sky already. Didn't know - or didn't care - about your susceptibility." The arms around him tightened again. "Tried to rule the World; his Tsu-kun stopped him but it was complicated and shards of that universe ended up slicing through those nearest to it. Those shards carried memories, changed things -" The Sky's breathing was unsteady and he wanted to know more, but the pink smoke was already curling around him, dragging him back and he was so going to fix the damn Bazooka. And hell, he hadn’t even thought to ask the Sky’s _name_!

He opened his eyes to a very aroused Court and rolled his eyes; he had a feeling how this was going to end. Given that Tsuna had said about his adult self being pregnant, and the state of the Sky he’d landed on, they’d had five minutes of his pregnant adult self teasing them and he now knew a _bit_ of what Tsuna had been dealing with since the Bovino arrived ...


End file.
